At Twenty
by suzie2b
Summary: Just because you're an officer doesn't mean you're all grown up.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **At Twenty**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol was summoned to Captain Boggs' office to receive there next mission. When they were ushered into the office they found Major Gleason sitting across from the captain at the desk and another officer standing at the window.**

 **Major Gleason and Captain Boggs stood and returned the salutes given by the four soldiers. Gleason got straight to the point and said, "Men, I'd like to introduce you to Major Wayne Robinson." When the man at the window turned they gave him a salute. "He'll be going with you on this assignment."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yes, sir." He looked at Captain Boggs. "And what is our assignment, captain?"**

 **Major Robinson said, "We're going to go into German Division Headquarters and plant enough false information to send their army into a tailspin."**

 **Moffitt said, "If I may, sir. What is the reason for you coming along on this mission?"**

 **Robinson said rather haughtily, "Because I carry that information, sergeant. And I am the only one who is capable of knowing how it should be used."**

 **Troy and Moffitt looked at each other and Troy asked Captain Boggs, "What are the details of this assignment, sir?"**

 **Boggs went to the map on the wall. He circled a spot with his finger as he said, "You'll go here, to German headquarters just outside Adrar. You'll get Major Robinson inside and help him plant the false information he'll be carrying."**

" **When are we leaving?"**

 **Major Robinson said, "As soon as possible, sergeant."**

" **Yes, sir."**

" **Now, if you'll excuse me I have a few things to do to get ready to go."**

 **With a flurry of salutes, Major Robinson left the office to go to his quarters.**

 **After the door closed, Troy asked, "Isn't he a little young to be a major?"**

 **Major Gleason sighed. "Yes. He's barely twenty-years-old. Came up through the ranks quickly in strategic planning and management."**

" **So, he's never seen combat."**

" **He's been through all the training and received top marks on the shooting range … but he's been in the War Department since he graduated from West Point with honors."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Why is it necessary for Major Robinson to come on this mission, sir? We have done this type of thing before."**

 **Major Gleason said, "He hasn't been a major long, and he's the youngest officer in the army. He's smart. He's brash. He says he's the only one capable of getting the information to where it will be seen quickly and acted upon. But personally, I think he just wants to see some action … and he has connections, so it's a little hard to refuse him."**

 **Troy pursed his lips. "This isn't going to be a walk in the park, major. He has no idea what he's getting into … and that puts the rest of us at risk more than usual."**

 **Captain Boggs said, "Major Gleason and I agree that Robinson has no business on this or any other mission. However, he has talked the High Command into allowing it." At the look on Troy's face, the captain said, "Just don't let him get himself killed."**

 **##################**

 **Two hours later Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were ready and waiting for Major Robinson in the motor pool. When he finally arrived, he wasn't happy and said curtly, "I've been waiting outside the visitor's quarters for an hour, Sergeant Troy. I would have presumed it a curtesy to pick up a superior officer instead of allowing him to walk to the motor pool alone."**

 **Troy gave a loose salute as he said, "Sorry, major. I've never heard of that rule in a war zone." He looked at the way Robinson was dressed. Everything he wore screamed officer. "Sir, it's not a good idea to wear your insignia on a mission like this."**

 **Major Robinson glanced at the gold insignia on his right shoulder. "I earned the right to wear these, sergeant."**

" **Yes, sir, but they make you a very big target. If the enemy sees an officer in the field, they'll shoot you before they even think of taking out anyone else."**

 **The major's expression changed slightly as he thought about it. "All right. If you wouldn't mind taking me back to my quarters, I'll change."**

 **As they waited in front of the visitor's quarters for Major Robinson to change, Moffitt said, "A day and a half to get to Division Headquarters. The same to get back. One night to do the job. All with a young, blustering major. This is going to be a very long trip."**

 **When the major returned to the jeeps, he was dressed much like the others … with the exception of the pressed, creased pants and shirt, and the well shined shoes. He looked at Troy and asked sarcastically, "Is this more appropriate, sergeant?"**

 **Troy looked him up and down. "It'll have to do, major. We need to get moving."**

 **Robinson looked offended by the comment, but kept his mouth closed as he got into the jeep next to Hitch.**

 **It was nearly dusk when the two jeeps came to a halt for the night. Hitch and Tully set up what would be needed for their night's stay while Moffitt studied his maps and Troy kept watch.**

 **Major Robinson watched the activity with amusement, then joined Tully where he was going through rations in the back of the jeep. "What's for dinner, private?"**

 **Tully didn't look at him as he said, "Beans 'n Weenies, sir."**

 **The major looked at the cans with distaste. "Lovely. Sounds as good as lunch was."**

 **Tully smiled. "What … you didn't like the canned cheese and crackers?"**

" **I've had better."**

 **Tully turned and started back to where Hitch had set up their two single burner stoves. "Sorry. We don't have a full kitchen out here."**

 **##################**

 **After a cold, restless night, Major Robinson crawled out of his bedroll at sunup. He yawned as he put his shoes on and followed the aroma of coffee to where Hitch was making breakfast. The private poured a mug of the dark liquid and handed it to the major as he said, "Good morning, sir. Sleep well?"**

 **Robinson took the mug. "No, I did not. Who would think that sand could be so hard?" He looked at the pan of eggs that Hitch was stirring. "Eggs? Out here?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "They're powered eggs, major."**

" **Wonderful. The meals out here just keep getting better and better." Robinson looked at Tully, who gave him a nod as he stood watch nearby. He strolled over to where Troy and Moffitt were discussing what the day's activities would entail. "Your men are a little lax on protocol when they're not on base, sergeant."**

 **Troy looked at the major dubiously. "Meaning what, sir?"**

" **The fact that Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew have not saluted me since we set out yesterday. In fact, neither of you have either."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "It's much like the uniform, sir. We start to acknowledge your rank and you become a target."**

 **Troy said, "My men and I show you all the respect we can out here, major."**

 **Robinson thought about it. "Hmm, I see your point." He dropped the matter and asked, "We will make it to our destination today, won't we?"**

" **We'll make it to Division Headquarters. But we'll have to find some alternative transportation to get in."**

 **Before the major could question what he'd been told, Hitch arrived with two plates of eggs. He handed one to Major Robinson and the other to Troy. Then he looked at Moffitt and said, "I'll be right back with a plate for you, sarge."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "That's all right, Hitch. I'll just join you and Tully."**

 **Back at the stove Moffitt waved Tully in for some breakfast as Hitch scooped eggs onto two more plates. Moffitt took one and began to eat and Tully took the other. As Hitch ate the remainder of the eggs out of the pan, he said quietly to Moffitt, "I heard what Major Robinson said to you and Troy. He really doesn't know what's going on out here, does he?"**

 **Moffitt swallowed. "No, I'm afraid he doesn't."**

 **Tully said, "I know Captain Boggs told us to protect him … but who's going to protect us from him?"**

 **##################**

 **The morning was quiet as the two jeeps sped across the desert. When they stopped for a break just after noon at a waterhole, Major Robinson commented as he got out of the jeep, "Not much of a war."**

 **Troy said, "Just because you don't see the enemy doesn't mean they aren't out there. We'll start seeing more activity the closer we get to Division."**

 **Sure enough, an hour after leaving the waterhole, a German convoy appeared in the distance and Hitch and Tully had to quickly maneuver behind a dune for cover. Luckily they hadn't been spotted and waited until the convoy was out of sight before continuing on.**

 **They also had to stay out of the way of scouting columns they knew would be in the area.**

 **Major Robinson questioned, "Why are we hiding from the enemy instead of engaging them, sergeant. Isn't that why we're out here?"**

 **Troy replied, "Not this time, major. We don't want the Germans to know we're in the area. We have to get in and out of their Division Headquarters without being caught."**

 **They were in sight of headquarters by 1500 hours, but about four kilometers away in the cover of some boulders. Tully was up top on his belly, scanning the area for activity. It wasn't long before he spotted what they were waiting for. He quickly climbed down and told the others, "There's a staff car coming this way."**

 **Moffitt asked, "How many are in it?"**

" **The driver and two in the backseat."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, let's get ready."**

 **Major Robinson asked, "What do you want me to do?"**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully headed for the jeeps as Troy said, "Stay here. We'll be back as soon as we take that car."**

 **Less than twenty minutes later they were back. Tully was driving the staff car with three dead Germans in the back.**

 **Major Robinson hurried over to the car when it stopped and saw the three bodies had massive head trauma. He turned a little green and asked, "I heard the shots. Why did you bring them back here?"**

 **As Tully slid out from behind the wheel, he said, "Can't leave 'em out there to be found before we've finished the mission, sir."**

 **As Hitch and Tully started to move the bodies, Robinson asked, "Now what happens?"**

 **Troy said, "Now we wait for dark."**

 **##################**

 **Major Robinson paced nervously as the others rested or spent time on watch. Tully passed out boxes of K-rations as the sun was going down. He handed one to the major, but he shook his head. Tully said, "You should eat something, sir. May be awhile before you get another chance."**

 **Robinson took the box, then he looked at Tully, "Do you ever get used to it?"**

" **Used to what?"**

" **The waiting. The hiding. I just thought there'd be more to this side of the war then this. More action."**

" **Depends on the mission, sir. It's not always hurry up and wait. Sometimes we've got more going on than we know what to do with. With missions like this one, the less action the better."**

 **The major looked at where the three bodies had been moved to. "What about…"**

 **Tully followed his line of sight. "Death?" Robinson nodded as he continued to stare at the dead Germans. "You don't really get used to it. You just learn to accept it."**

" **I've spent so much time in conference rooms and offices planning out strategies for this war that I had no idea what was really going on. I haven't been out here long, but I'm beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea."**

" **Well, we'll find out in a few hours, sir, won't we?"**

 **Darkness finally came and shrouded the landscape in black with indigo shadows caused by the moon. They piled into the staff car—Tully drove with Troy riding shotgun. Moffitt and Hitch were in the back with Major Robinson in the middle.**

 **As they pulled up to the gate, a guard put a hand up to stop the car. Since it was too dark to see who was in the vehicle the guard approached and leaned down to look inside. Before it registered that the five men in the car weren't German, Tully reached out for the front of his jacket and pulled the guard's face into his helmet, giving him a bloody nose and knocking him cold. Moffitt and Hitch dragged the body into the guard shack, where he wouldn't be missed for some time.**

 **Hitch lifted the bar and Tully drove through the gate. Once Hitch had lowered the bar and was back in the car, Troy turned in his seat and said, "Okay, once we're inside stay close and keep your eyes open. It'll take a few minutes to get to where we need to be."**

 **Major Robinson asked, "How do you know where that is?"**

" **We've been in here a few times. We pretty much know our way around."**

 **A guard on a balcony watched as Tully parked the staff car next to a wall in front of another car. In the dark the guard couldn't be sure who they were, but assumed that since the guard at the gate had let them in and they were in a German staff car, they must be okay. They waited for the guard to continue on his rounds before they got out of the car.**

 **Moffitt picked the lock on the first door they came to and they went inside. Troy led the way and Hitch brought up the rear. Major Robinson was between Moffitt and Tully. Once they had to hide when someone came out of the personnel office and then again when someone came down the stairs they needed to go up.**

 **Major Robinson held his pistol in a shaky, sweaty hand. He was beyond nervous—he was scared to death. His thoughts swirled wildly in his head, "Why in the hell am I here? Why did I think I needed to do this assignment myself? This is the most stupid thing I've ever done and when I get out of here I'll never leave home again!" He was so preoccupied with what was in his head that he didn't realize they'd stopped at the top of the stairs and ran into Moffitt, who glanced back at him with mild surprise.**

 **There was a room just down the hall. The sign above the door said "Planung und Strategie." No one needed a translation to know that was the room was used for planning and strategy.**

 **Troy whispered, "Tully, go check it out."**

 **Without hesitation Tully silently went to the door and carefully peered through the door's window. The room was dark and empty. He looked back and signaled it was clear.**

 **Troy whispered, "Hitch, stay here and watch the stairs. Moffitt, cover the other end of the hall." Then he tapped the major lightly on the arm. "Let's go."**

 **He led Major Robinson to the door and followed Tully inside. Troy flipped the light on and stayed at the door to keep watch. "Okay, major, do what you came to do."**

 **Robinson nodded and went to a cupboard. He quickly went through the stack of cardboard containers that held various maps and charts. The major frowned and went through them again. His voice shook as he whispered, "It's not here."**

 **Troy said in an urgent whisper, "What!"**

" **The maps I'm supposed to switch aren't here!"**

 **Tully had crossed the room to a second door. He had started to check it, but was distracted by Troy and Robinson's whispers.**

 **There was a German corporal working at a desk on the other side and he'd noticed the light under the door. Wondering who was in the other room at that time of night, he went to check it out.**

 **They heard the doorknob rattle as it turned. When the officer opened the door he said, "Wer ist hier?"**

 **Before the German had a chance to realize what was going on, Tully hit him with the butt of his machine gun. As he dragged the unconscious man into the office and lowered him to the floor, Major Robinson stepped past them. He went through the paperwork on the desk—nothing. He started to go through what was on the long cabinet behind the desk and smiled nervously when he finally found what he was looking for. The switch was made and they quickly left.**

 **##################**

 **They got down the stairs and started to make their way out when they heard voices. Troy peeked around a corner and saw four Germans standing in the hallway having a casual talk. Not wanting to wait to see how long the conversation would last, Troy led his people back to a different corridor.**

 **When they finally got outside and the cool night air enveloped them in darkness, Major Robinson started to feel as if they were going to make it. However, as they made their way around to where they'd left the car, the beam of a flashlight lit them from behind and a voice said, "Halt! Was ist das?"**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully turned as one to face the guard. In a moment of panic Major Robinson spun around and fired a shot, hitting the guard in the chest. As he fell, his finger reflexively pulled the trigger on his rifle. The bullet went wild and hit Tully in the thigh, knocking him to the ground. Moments later alarms could be heard.**

 **Major Robinson helped Tully to his feet. "Holy … I'm so sorry!"**

 **Moffitt swung the injured private over his shoulder. "No time for that! Let's get out of here!"**

 **There were German soldiers everywhere, lots of shouting and running. Troy led his men into an alley where they ducked down. Hitch helped Moffitt get Tully down on the ground and took his ascot off to wrap around the bleeding wound in his leg.**

 **Troy looked out as two Germans ran past. "We aren't going to get back to the car. We'll have to find another mode of transportation."**

 **Hitch looked around, then at the other end of the alley. "Hey, sarge. Look there."**

 **The others turned to see the shadowy outline of a truck. Troy smiled and said, "Let's shake it." As they got Tully into the back of the truck, he said, "Hitch, you drive."**

 **Troy climbed into the passenger seat and they took off. Immediately, German soldiers opened fire on the fast moving vehicle. Troy was shooting out his window and Moffitt was shooting from the back. Tully handed his machine gun to Major Robinson and said, "Go help Moffitt keep those guys off us."**

 **The major holstered his pistol and took the machine gun. He crawled up next to Moffitt and began to fire with very good accuracy.**

 **It felt like a lifetime, but the gate was finally in sight. As the truck barreled through to freedom, one of the rear tires was hit by gunfire.**

 **##################**

 **The Germans made an attempt to follow, but the darkness quickly swallowed the truck and forced the enemy to retreat after a very short chase.**

 **The truck nearly made it back to where the jeeps were hidden, but the blown tire eventually gave way and the metal rim sank into the loose sand.**

 **Troy and Hitch joined they others in the back of the truck to check on Tully. Troy asked, "How's he doing?"**

 **Moffitt looked at the unconscious private and replied, "He passed out a few minutes ago. His leg is still bleeding, but not as bad."**

 **Troy nodded. "Okay. I know we're in the open here, but we don't have a choice. Hitch and I will walk the rest of the way and bring back the jeeps."**

 **Major Robinson asked, "Wouldn't it be better if we stayed together?"**

" **Tully's in no shape to be moved. We've got the cover of darkness for a few more hours. Even if someone happened to be out here, they probably won't notice the truck."**

 **Moffitt added, "We're only maybe a mile from the jeeps. It won't take them long to get there and drive back."**

 **Less than an hour later Moffitt and Major Robinson heard the jeeps coming in their direction. Using flashlights and a proper pressure bandage from the med kit, Moffitt got the bleeding stopped before they moved Tully to the back of one of the jeeps. As Troy settled a blanket over the injured private, Tully opened his eyes.**

 **The sergeant looked at him with concern. "How's it going, Tully?"**

 **His voice was a whisper as he said, "It's goin', sarge."**

" **You just hang on. We're heading for a field hospital to get you fixed up."**

 **##################**

 **Later that same day, Tully slowly started to wake up. First he noticed he was comfortable and motionless, not bouncing painfully in the back of the jeep. And he was warm. It had seemed colder than usual that night. Then he heard a voice. An English accent meant it was Moffitt. Tully frowned inwardly as he listened and at first wondered what he was saying. Then he realized the sergeant was reading … probably from the book he'd seem him with before.**

 **Tully laid there for some time, letting the words wash over him as the fog in his head dissipated. Finally he tried to move a bit and pain flared in his left thigh. He groaned softly and Moffitt went silent. He opened his eyes and looked up at the smiling face of his friend, who said, "Glad to see you awake. Is there much pain?"**

 **Tully rubbed his hands over his face. "As long as I don't move I'm good."**

" **You had us a bit worried. The doctor said they had to give you three units of blood."**

" **Is everyone else okay?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "We all made it out all right. Now, you just rest while I finish this chapter."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were gathered around Tully's cot playing matchstick poker when Major Robinson walked in. Three of them stood and saluted, while Tully did his best from where he lay.**

 **The major waved off the salutes and said, "No need for that. I wanted to say good-bye … and thank you."**

 **Troy asked curiously, "Thank us for what, sir?"**

 **Robinson smiled slightly. "To be honest … you made me grow up. I was stupid to come out here thinking I could do the job myself. Major or not, I'm a paper-pusher and I always will be. There's no place here for someone like me."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "So you're going back to the Pentagon?"**

" **Yep. Back to planning and strategy. It's where I belong."**

 **Hitch said, "Well, we couldn't fight this war without people like you."**

 **Major Robinson said earnestly, "Thank you, Private Hitchcock. I appreciate that." He looked down at Tully. "Sorry about the leg."**

 **Tully pushed the matchstick to the corner of his mouth. "Nothing to be sorry for, major. This isn't my first bullet. I'll heal up just like last time."**

 **Troy grinned. "Can we offer you a lift back to base?"**

 **The major said, "No, thank you, sergeant. I've arranged for a ride. In fact, they're waiting for me now. I just wanted you and your men to know that I'm going back a better man than when I arrived."**

 **Troy saluted and this time Major Robinson returned it smartly. "Have a good trip, sir."**

 **##################**

 **Back at German Division Headquarters the commanding officer was having every inch of the base searched, demanding that the reason for the enemy infiltration be found.**

 **Inside a small office behind a door in a room marked "Planung und Strategie" a corporal with a bandaged head handed a container to a messenger and told him to deliver the maps it held to a battalion about four hundred and eighty-two kilometers away.**


End file.
